


Скованные одной целью

by WTF_Teenwolf_2020



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Undercover, Warning for Mentions of Human Trafficking, cop!Stiles, mafia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teenwolf_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teenwolf_2020
Summary: Дерек мечтает вырваться из жизни, на которую был обречен с рождения. Но для этого ему придется отвернуться от своей семьи и людей, которые им служат.Когда в клубе он встречает Стайлза, ему кажется, что он нашел того, в кого сможет влюбиться, но тот ведет себя все более подозрительно.Дерек гадает, что же скрывает его парень, и когда правда выходит наружу, он оказывается не готов к ней — но это шанс покончить с мафией.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Дерек Хейл/Стайлз Стилински
Kudos: 65





	Скованные одной целью

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chained](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316341) by [stilinski_wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf). 



***

— Приехали, сэр.  
Дерек открыл глаза и, опустив стекло в машине, бросил взгляд на свой дом.

Он так вымотался, что даже засомневался, сможет ли подняться ко входу. С тяжелым вздохом он все же заставил себя открыть дверь и, попрощавшись с водителем, выйти из машины. Шагая по ступенькам, Дерек уже с трудом держал глаза открытыми. Когда он добрался до входа, Фрэнк, швейцар, посмотрел на него с беспокойством.

— Мистер Хейл, — поздоровался он, открывая дверь.

Дерек только кивнул в ответ, слишком устав, чтобы как обычно переброситься с ним парой слов. Фрэнк, кажется, понял его состояние, поэтому промолчал, когда Дерек прошел мимо и через вестибюль направился к лифтам.  
Едва Дерек зашел в лифт, ему тут же захотелось устроиться на полу и проспать следующую сотню лет, но останавливала мысль о том, что ждет его в квартире.  
Ну и, конечно, Дерек жил в чертовом пентхаусе — лифт будет подниматься на двадцать пятый этаж целую вечность. Теперь Дерек жалел, что дал Питеру уговорить себя на приобретение этой квартиры.  
Когда лифт со звоном открыл дверь в пентхаус, Дерек медленно вышел, попутно снимая пиджак и развязывая галстук. Прошел в гостиную, где из больших окон открывался вид на патио с личным бассейном, джакузи, а также столиком с несколькими стульями и шезлонгами, устроившись на которых, можно было наслаждаться видом мерцающего огнями города.

Дома было тихо, но Дерек точно знал, где надо искать. Он тут же застонал — придется подниматься на второй этаж по винтовой лестнице.

Он едва не рухнул лицом в пол, пытаясь стянуть свои черные дизайнерские туфли, но успел ухватиться за спинку одного из диванов. Избавившись от носков, Дерек почувствовал себя словно в раю, а когда коснулся босыми ступнями холодного мраморного пола — стало еще лучше.  
Дерек заставил себя тащиться по ступенькам, раздеваясь по пути и небрежно бросая одежду где попало. Когда он остановился перед своей спальней, на нем оставались только боксеры.  
Открыв двери, он тут же почувствовал себя намного бодрее, чем за пару часов до этого.  
Стайлз спал на его огромной кровати, устроившись на животе и прижимая к себе подушку Дерека. Одеяло валялось на полу, и только простынь прикрывала Стайлза ниже пояса, выставляя на обозрение спину и несколько татуировок на лопатках и руках, но Дерек хорошо помнил, что большая их часть находится в другом месте — на груди Стайлза.  
Дерек довольно выдохнул, подходя к кровати. Приподняв простынь, он осторожно забрался в постель и тихо застонал от удовольствия.

Его возня потревожила сон Стайлза — тот заерзал, вздыхая, и повернулся на бок, оказавшись спиной к Дереку.  
Дерек придвинулся поближе, притянул Стайлза к груди и закинул правую ногу ему на бедро, так что теперь они крепко прижимались друг к другу.

— Ммм... — невнятно отозвался Стайлз, и Дерек почувствовал момент, когда он окончательно проснулся — напрягся всем телом и посмотрел через плечо. Увидев Дерека, он тут же расслабился и улыбнулся.

— Привет.

— Привет, — у Дерека, как и каждый раз, перехватило дыхание от красоты Стайлза. В темноте отчетливо виднелась бирюзовая прядь в его волосах, и Дерек тут же подхватил ее, наматывая на палец.

— Как все прошло? — неуверенно спросил Стайлз, и Дерек, вздохнув, оставил в покое его волосы и уткнулся носом в изгиб шеи.

— Дерьмово. Очень дерьмово.

Стайлз уточнил:

— Что случилось?

— А ты как думаешь? Питер, — фыркнул Дерек, продолжая хмуриться, даже несмотря на то, что Стайлз успокаивающе начал гладить его по волосам. — Его не устраивает вариант, где мы просто продаем оружие Арджентам. Он их ненавидит, поэтому и пытался добиться того, чтобы продавать его кому-то другому — у кого больше денег, чем у Арджентов.

— Кому? — тихо спросил Стайлз.

Дерек посмотрел на него:

— Банде Дюкалиона.

Стайлз удивленно вскинул брови и повернулся в объятиях Дерека, так что они теперь лежали лицом к лицу.

— Но банда Дюкалиона совсем с катушек съехала. Они же психи — все до одного.

— Знаю, но Питер все еще верит, что... — Дерек сглотнул комок в горле. — ...все еще верит, что Ардженты убили нашу семью.

— О господи, Дерек... — Стайлз коснулся ладонью щеки Дерека, осторожно водя по скуле большим пальцем. — Мне очень жаль.  
Дерек, вздохнув, покачал головой, а потом снова посмотрел на Стайлза.

— А ты как? Как прошел день?

Стайлз прикусил губу.

— Мы приблизились... приблизились к тому, чтобы избавиться и от банды Хейлов, и от Арджентов.

Дерек посмотрел Стайлзу прямо в глаза, чувствуя, что тому неловко обсуждать подобную тему с ним. После того, как Дерек узнал, что Стайлз под прикрытием работает на полицию, он принял это — в основном потому, что сам и донес на собственную банду, своих людей. Свою семью.  
Честно, с тех пор как Дерек узнал, кто такой Стайлз, он не был уверен, что у них вообще что-то получится, даже с учетом того, что они вроде как на одной стороне. Но вот, спустя полгода они еще были вместе, и все у них каким-то чудом складывалось.  
Дерек чувствовал, что с каждым днем все больше и больше влюблялся, и уже смел надеяться, что однажды настанет день, когда они будут вместе без этого груза лжи, когда им не придется притворяться, что они два отъявленных преступника, которые думают только о себе.

Каждый разыгрывал свою партию в их отношениях, вроде как построенных только на сексе, и им было совершенно наплевать друг на друга, а заботил их только чужой рот и член. На людях Дерек грубо обращался со Стайлзом, тот платил ему той же монетой. Дерек поддерживал образ социопата, плюющего на чувства других, Стайлз придерживался роли жадного манерного гея, которому от Дерека нужны были только две вещи — его член и деньги.  
Когда Питер проезжался по поводу того, что Стайлз задержался у него дольше остальных, Дерек парировал, что Стайлз лучше всех отсасывает (и это было правдой) и что он идеальная покорная сучка с узкой дыркой, о которой только можно мечтать — это наполовину правда. Задница у Стайлз действительно выше всех похвал, но в постели он далеко не покорный — и Дереку это нравилось. А еще ему в равной степени нравилось как подставляться и позволять трахать себя, так и самому быть сверху.  
Но если бы он не поддерживал свой образ альфа-самца, тогда остальные тут же потеряли бы к нему определенную степень уважения — как бы дико ни звучало то, что кому-то есть дело до его роли в собственной спальне — и решили, что он слаб. Питер, гомофобный козел, и так думал о Дереке как о слабаке из-за того, что у его партнера член, а не вагина.

Со временем становилось труднее поддерживать такой образ большую часть дня. Ясно, что Питер что-то уже подозревал. Дерек раньше был другим, и Питер этого не забыл. Помнил, каким тот был «слабым» и «мягким», «в точности как отец». Но несколько лет назад, после пожара, было тяжело, и Дерек ожесточился, сломался. Питер всегда был рядом — когда Дерек безжалостно избивал тех, кого нужно было бить, и с легкостью нажимал на курок.  
Тогда Дерек был просто бездушной машиной, но постепенно вернулся к себе прежнему, одновременно пытаясь скрыть это от Питера. После пожара банда Хейлов распалась. Все, кто раньше состоял в ней, или погибли в пожаре, или ушли позже, не желая быть ее частью без Талии Хейл во главе и ее мужа Риса Хейла рядом с ней.

Лора заняла место лидера, но ей было не лучше, чем Дереку, так что вдвоем они стали грозным дуэтом, с которым каждому приходилось считаться — не говоря о Питере или всех остальных. Их боялись, их мнение принимали во внимание, а если нет — то наживали себе страшного врага.  
А несколько лет назад Лору убили, бросив как бесполезный мусор на аллее, и Дерек единолично встал во главе клана Хейлов, хотя Питер тоже хотел занять его место и выступить в роли лидера в их семье. Шли годы, убийцу Лоры так и не поймали, Дерек понемногу уставал от такой жизни, от постоянной ненависти, предательства, бесконечных смертей и крови — слишком много крови, — непреходящего ощущения опасности или вынужденной необходимости быть всегда начеку. От всего. Он был сыт по горло.

Дерек никогда не думал, что обратится в полицию. Но, похоже, другого выбора у него и не было, если он хотел выбраться из этого болота, избавившись от наследия своей семьи, как и от Арджентов, которые были такими же опасными или даже опаснее, с тех пор, как Дерек стал главным. Едва Дерек пришел в себя после гибели своей семьи, он отказался убивать. Он все еще, ради поддержания репутации, мог избить кого-то, но если ситуация не требовала чужой смерти или если был другой выход, Дерек предпочитал не пачкать руки.

Именно поэтому Питер в последнее время всё внимательнее присматривался к нему, хотя ничего и не говорил. Даже не язвил. Если и случались убийства, то это было дело рук Питера или же других исполнителей Хейлов.  
Дерек последние два года выдавал понемногу полиции информацию об их делах, встречах, финансовой документации и всем, что удалось накопать на Арджентов. Дело продвигалось со скрипом: полиции хотелось собрать побольше грязи на Хейлов и Арджентов, прежде чем сделать заявление, покончив с ними раз и навсегда. И еще нужно было защищать Дерека после завершения дела, потому что предателя, который их сдал, постараются достать из-под земли.

Дерек мигом слил бы всю информацию на Хейлов, но тогда Питер — черт, любой — заметил бы это, и его бы тут же убрали. Дереку нужно было просчитывать каждый шаг, иначе он рисковал стать следующим убитым Хейлом — в этот раз от рук собственных людей. Скорее всего, сам Питер бы его и прикончил.

Но почти год назад, в клубе Хейлов, когда Дерек сидел в VIP-зоне, медленно потягивая из бокала и позволяя себе раствориться в звуках громкой музыки и голосах, он увидел его. Стайлза.

Тот танцевал в дальнем углу зала. Узкие джинсы обтягивали ноги и аккуратную задницу, кожаная куртка без рубашки под ней и татуировки, выставленные на всеобщее обозрение, крашеная бирюзовая прядь волос, мерцающая в тусклом свете зала. Дерек залип моментально. Стоило Стайлзу открыть глаза и посмотреть на Дерека, тот задохнулся, словно пропустил удар, а когда Стайлз усмехнулся — сразу же почувствовал, как у него встает. Дерек демонстративно окинул его взглядом с головы до ног, и Стайлз прикусил губу. Окликнув охранника, стоящего в стороне, Дерек приказал позвать Стайлза.

Он наблюдал, как охранник подошел к Стайлзу, и тот только улыбнулся и кивнул в ответ на его слова. После этого его повели в VIP-зону, где Дерек сидел в одиночестве. Пульс Дерека частил все сильнее с каждым шагом Стайлза — теперь он в полной мере мог видеть, насколько тот симпатичный.

— Ты звал? — Стайлз устроился на краю дивана — Дерек тут же жадно облизнул губы, проследив, как напрягаются мышцы на животе Стайлза.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Дерек. Стайлз и впрямь сказал ему тогда правду — ну, он ответил, что его зовут Стайлз. В его документах указано другое имя, но для работы под прикрытием он получил разрешение представляться своим прозвищем.  
А потом Стайлз подвинулся к нему и наклонился чуть ниже.

— А тебя как?

— Дерек.

— Дерек. Приятно познакомиться, Дерек, — Стайлз протянул ему руку, и Дерек, пожимая ее, погладил большим пальцем тыльную сторону кисти, наблюдая, как Стайлз снова прикусил губу, глядя на Дерека с еще большим желанием.

— Хочешь, уйдем отсюда? — спросил Дерек прямо. Но по какой-то причине ответ Стайлза значил для него больше, чем обычно — если бы Стайлз отказался, Дерек бы действительно огорчился.

Но Стайлз только кивнул и четко ответил «да», все так же неотрывно смотря на Дерека. Больше не было необходимости что-то обсуждать: они знали, чего хотели — и явно не беседовать. Дерек никогда не приходил в клуб, чтобы поболтать, он искал с кем потрахаться.

Дерек кивнул охраннику, и они поднялись с дивана. Дерек взял Стайлза за руку, стараясь не обращать внимания на мурашки, появившиеся от одного простого прикосновения. Охранник расчистил им путь к выходу, и Дерек прошел за ним следом, игнорируя направленные на них взгляды — в основном на Дерека, которого здесь почти все знали.

Дерек глянул на Стайлза через плечо — тот так же в ответ пялился на остальных, и Дереку стало интересно, что сейчас творилось у него в голове, почему он казался сейчас отвлеченным, а не смотрел только на Дерека, как было за столиком.  
Дерек снова повернулся к выходу, но до этого успел заметить стоящего у бара Питера, который внимательно за ним следил. Дерек уже давно научился игнорировать зловещую ауру вокруг дяди, но внезапно его почему-то накрыло новым ощущением тревоги. В этот момент захотелось спрятать Стайлза от Питера, но оказалось слишком поздно — он уже пристально рассматривал их обоих.

Дерек отвернулся, чувствуя поселившуюся в груди тревогу. Лучше бы дядя держался от Стайлза подальше — но Дерек успокаивал себя мыслью, что со Стайлзом они проведут все одну лишь ночь. После этого он исчезнет из его жизни — исчезнет из мира, в котором жил Дерек.

Дерек отогнал от себя мысли о Питере, когда они вышли из клуба, — вместо этого полностью сосредоточился на Стайлзе, мечтая на одну ночь забыть о той каше, которую он сам заварил.  
Стайлз идеально подходил для того, чтобы ненадолго отвлечься.

***

Едва они сели в машину, как Дерек тут же наклонился и обхватил ладонями лицо Стайлза, жадно его целуя.  
Стайлз удивленно, но довольно простонал, отвечая. И вскоре они, перебравшись на заднее сиденье, путались в одежде, зарываясь пальцами в волосы и приводя их в беспорядок, касаясь обнаженных участков кожи. Дерек забрался ладонями под куртку Стайлза, а тот — к нему под рубашку.

В какой-то момент Стайлз потянул Дерека на себя, заставляя навалиться сверху, и Дерек поцеловал его в шею, дрожа от стонов Стайлза. А потом Дерек шире развел полы его кожаной куртки, давая себе возможность лучше его рассмотреть, водя ладонями по груди Стайлза.

Стайлз сипло выдохнул, когда Дерек продолжил целовать его шею, а потом грудь. Спустившись к правому соску, он тут же втянул его в рот, облизывая. Стайлз застонал, цепляясь пальцами за волосы Дерека и пытаясь притянуть его снова для поцелуя.

В этот момент Дереку было наплевать, что водитель мог увидеть их или услышать. Он так сильно хотел Стайлза и, судя по стояку, который упирался ему в живот, Стайлз хотел его не меньше.

Дерек провел губами по шее Стайлза, добравшись до уха, он прошептал.

— Хочу тебя трахнуть.

Стайлз задрожал и прошептал в ответ:

— Давай.

Они остановились у нужного дома, Дерек потянул Стайлза из машины, и тот послушно пошел за ним следом.

Дерек едва обратил внимание на Френка, открывшего дверь, а когда они зашли внутрь, Стайлз присвистнул.

— И чем, ты говорил, занимаешься?

Дерек усмехнулся в ответ:

— Я не говорил.

— Точно, — Стайлз улыбнулся в ответ и, к счастью, не стал развивать тему.

Когда они добрались до пентхауса, Дерек дал Стайлзу минуту, чтобы осмотреться, а потом предложил присоединиться к нему в спальне.  
Стайлз не стал отказываться.  
Они целовались, падая на кровать, Дерек, стянув кожаную куртку с плеч Стайлза, не глядя швырнул ее куда-то на пол. Теперь татуировки выделялись еще сильнее, и Дерек прикоснулся к ним.

— Давно они у тебя?

Стайлз опустил голову, глядя, как Дерек прослеживает подушечками пальцев рисунок на груди, и пожал плечами.

— Давно.

Что-то в выражении лица Стайлза подсказывало, что он не хотел говорить, и, поскольку такое чувство было Дереку знакомо и Стайлз не стал расспрашивать его тогда у лифта, Дерек тоже отступил. Вместо этого он поднялся и сбросил пиджак, потом жилет, не отрывая взгляда от Стайлза, который очень пристально наблюдал за его действиями.

И когда Дерек стряхнул с плеч рубашку, Стайлз с шумом втянул воздух:

— Вот черт.

Дерек ухмыльнулся, снимая обувь и носки, — на нем остались только серые брюки.  
Стайлз сел и провел ладонью по груди Дерека, закусывая губу.

— Вот черт, — повторил он.

— Могу сказать то же самое, — ответил Дерек на случай, если его внимание к груди Стайлза осталось не замеченным.

— Ну конечно, — пробормотал Стайлз.

— Именно так, — в тон ему сказал Дерек, на что Стайлз покачал головой, а Дерек — ответил тем же.

А потом он толкнул Стайлза на кровать и потянулся к его джинсам. Стайлз приподнял бедра, помогая себя раздеть. Дерек стянул джинсы вместе с бельем, возбужденный член Стайлза со шлепком ударился о живот. Он оказался достаточно длинным, и Дерек, глядя на него, облизал губы, мечтая взять в рот.  
Что он тут же и сделал, отчего Стайлз громко вскрикнул, а потом застонал, когда Дерек взял глубже.

— Т-твою мать!

Дерек принялся сосать сильнее, ухмыльнувшись, когда Стайлз вцепился в его волосы.  
Тот громко выругался, а затем задвигал бедрами, шумно дыша.

— Так можно? — спохватившись, спросил он, и Дерек кивнул, расслабляя горло, позволяя Стайлзу отчаянно трахать его рот.

Где-то в процессе Стайлз полностью избавился от джинсов, и Дерек почувствовал, как тот приподнял бедра, зажимая ногами голову Дерека.

— Блядь, блядь, как ты это делаешь? — с трудом выдавил Стайлз.

Дерек не знал, что тот имел в виду. Может, то, что Дерек делал потрясающий минет или, может, то, что он заставил потерять контроль. Но Дерек только принялся сосать сильнее, лаская языком именно в той манере, какая сводила всех его партнеров с ума. Хотя никто из них не реагировал так бурно, как Стайлз.  
Он дрожал, судорожно вскидывая бедра, ругаясь и цепляясь ладонями за волосы Дерека. В какой-то момент Дерек даже услышал всхлип.

— Сейчас кончу, — вскрикнул Стайлз, но Дерек не отодвинулся, даже когда Стайлз потянул его за волосы назад. — Дерек!

Стайлз напрягся и выплеснулся Дереку в рот, вздрагивая и выгибаясь. Дерек, придерживая его за бедра, проглотил все до последней капли. Когда Стайлз затих и обмяк, Дерек наконец-то отстранился, с усмешкой глядя на раскрасневшееся мокрое лицо Стайлза.

— Вот же блядь, — Стайлз снова вздрогнул, все еще приходя в себя после оргазма.

Дерек поднялся, отмечая запрокинутую голову Стайлз, закрытые глаза, широко раскинутые ноги. Он все еще тяжело дышал, периодически вздрагивая.

Именно Дерек довел его до такого состояния безвольного желе. И это давало ему ощущение собственной власти, когда он стоял все еще наполовину одетый, в то время как Стайлз лежал совершенно обнаженный и беззащитный, отдавая себя полностью во власть Дерека.

Но Дерека такой вариант не устраивал. Он всегда ожидал полного согласия от своего партнера, что дядя Питер расценивал как проявление глупости и слабости. Дерек все еще помнил, как на его двадцать первый день рождения Питер подарил ему женщину — связанную и обнаженную, с кляпом во рту, — и как Дерек бросился ее развязывать и прикрывать. Питер тогда посмотрел на Дерека как на ненормального.

Тогда Дерек орал на Питера, что никогда не опустится до изнасилования, что ужасно так с кем-то поступать. Он видел, как женщина рыдала и выглядела до чертиков напуганной. Тогда Питер и обозвал его слабаком. Дереку было плевать, потому что, несмотря на черную полосу в жизни, он никогда не упадет так низко. От одного только воспоминания об этом случае начинало мутить и еще хуже становилось от осознания, что Питер таким наверняка не гнушался.  
Тряхнув головой, Дерек отогнал от себя неприятные мысли и вернулся в настоящее. Стайлз к этому времени приоткрыл глаза, глядя на Дерека, но по-прежнему не двигаясь.

— Ты куда-то собрался? — спросил он.  
Дерек покачал головой.

— Нет, — он расстегнул штаны и довольно неловко снял их. Он все еще пытался отогнать от себя старые воспоминания, но полностью избавиться от них удалось, только когда он стянул белье. Он снова довольно усмехнулся, когда увидел, как Стайлз облизал губы, пристально рассматривая его член.

— У тебя почти не стоит, — заметил Стайлз хмуро.

Дерек покачал головой и вытянулся рядом с ним.

— Не волнуйся, мне много времени не понадобится.

А потом он поцеловал Стайлза — медленно и вдумчиво, и Стайлз ответил на поцелуй. Они еще недолго полежали вот так, пока Дерек терся полувставшим членом о Стайлза. Они целовались так долго, переплетаясь языками, касаясь друг друга, что Стайлз вновь возбудился, а Дерек был снова готов.

— Трахни меня, — прошептал наконец Стайлз.

— Ты все еще хочешь? — на всякий случай уточнил Дерек. Он отодвинулся и посмотрел ему в глаза.

Стайлз кивнул:

— Да.

Тогда Дерек достал смазку и презерватив и, нанеся гель на пальцы, начал растягивать Стайлза. Тот выгнулся дугой от прикосновений и снова притянул Дерека в поцелуй.

Когда первый палец оказался в его заднице, Стайлз напрягся, и Дерек остановился, позволяя ему привыкнуть к ощущениями. Дождавшись кивка, он продолжил медленно двигать рукой. Его не волновало, что Стайлз, возможно, трахался с кем-то всего день назад: он хотел убедиться, что тот будет как следует подготовлен. Дерек не хотел быть небрежным со Стайлзом: непонятно почему тот был для него особенным, хотя Дерек даже не знал его толком.

Вымотанный его осторожными и бережными прикосновениями, к тому моменту, как Дерек добавил третий палец, Стайлз уже вовсю жаждал продолжения, хныча и требуя у Дерека наконец трахнуть его.

Дерек потянулся за презервативом, но его пальцы оказались слишком скользкими, чтобы справиться с упаковкой. Стайлз отобрал у него блестящий квадратик, надорвал упаковку и раскатал презерватив по члену Дерека, который, прикрыв глаза, вздрогнул от первых прикосновений к себе.

Стайлз убрал пальцы и, огладив ладонями грудь Дерека, положил руки ему на плечи.  
— Давай, — попросил он и в нетерпении прижался к дернувшемуся члену Дерека.  
— Вставь его сам, — ответил Дерек, глядя на улыбающегося Стайлза. Тот взял его член и направил в себя. Затем надавил на вход, вместе с тем поддав бедрами вверх, навстречу ему.  
Дерек тихо застонал, когда головка преодолела сопротивление мышц и вошла внутрь. Он изумленно вздохнул, когда Стайлз переместил ладони на его бедра и притянул к себе, заставив одним слитным движением войти до самого основания.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Дерек, переводя дух. Внутри было слишком влажно и тесно, и он терялся в этих ощущениях.

Стайлз кивнул, но все же попросил:

— Дай мне минуту.

Дерек кивнул в ответ, несмотря на то, что глаза Стайлза были плотно зажмурены и он не мог этого увидеть, и замер, позволяя ему привыкнуть.

— Ты охренительно огромный, чувак, — рассмеялся Стайлз, наконец открыв глаза и посмотрев на Дерека. — Я чувствую себя абсолютно заполненным.

— М-м, это хорошо? — невнятно пробормотал Дерек. Стайлз сжимался на его члене снова и снова, уничтожая его способность связно мыслить.

— О да, — снова засмеялся Стайлз и разрешил двигаться. Дерек заработал бедрами, сперва медленно, но потом все больше ускоряясь, понукаемый Стайлзом. Он вбивался в него, выходя на всю длину и с силой загоняя член в дырку, чувствуя, как тонет в зашкаливающих ощущениях. Бросив взгляд на Стайлза, Дерек заметил блаженное выражение на его лице, полностью отражающее и его состояние.  
Внезапно Стайлз остановил его и отстранился.

— Что случилось? Что не так?

Стайлз посмотрел на него, хитро улыбаясь непонятно чему.

— Ничего. Вытащи.

Дерек послушался, Стайлз, предвкушающе оскалившись, заставил его перевернуться на спину, перекинул ногу через его бедра, взялся за член и направил в себя, опускаясь на него сверху.

— Я хочу прокатиться на тебе, — растянул губы в улыбке Стайлз, и Дерек отзеркалил его. Это почти причиняло боль — он не мог вспомнить, когда улыбался в последний раз.

Стайлз начал раскачиваться, одним только своим видом заставляя Дерека гореть. Тот согнул ноги в коленях и, подхватив Стайлза под ягодицы, принялся вбиваться в него, резко насаживая на себя. Дерек не сдержал громкого стона, когда Стайлз, сбив ритм толчков, повёл бедрами по кругу, а затем снова насадился, сжав его член внутри.

— Ох, блядь, — выдохнул Дерек, когда Стайлз принялся скакать на нем в сумасшедшем темпе, двигаясь все быстрее, опираясь ладонями о грудь Дерека.

— Ох, ебать, да-а, да-а-а, трахни меня, сильне-е-е, — снова и снова повторял Стайлз, и Дерек ускорился, весь — как и Стайлз — усыпанный каплями пота.

Дерек настолько растворился в Стайлзе, его жаре и тесноте, что задохнулся от неожиданности, когда Стайлз внезапно остановился и слез с него.

— Устал. Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня сзади, — пояснил он, опускаясь грудью на кровать и выставляя задницу кверху.

— Ты хочешь перепробовать все позы разом, что ли? — ухмыльнулся Дерек.

Задержав дыхание, он пристроился за спиной Стайлза и скользнул внутрь. Оба громко застонали.

— Типа того, — засмеялся Стайлз и вскрикнул, когда Дерек с силой толкнулся, — не останавливайся.

Дерек прижался грудью к его спине и задвигался, вбиваясь все жестче и несдержаннее, чувствуя приближение оргазма.

— Я уже близко... — пробормотал Стайлз, и Дерек, дотянувшись до его члена, обхватил его ладонью, водя рукой в такт толчкам. — Ох, блядь, — охнул Стайлз, и когда Дерек в очередной раз с силой двинул бедрами, подался назад, вжимаясь в него и делая проникновение еще глубже.

Дерек застонал и впился зубами в его плечо. Услышав, как Стайлз одобрительно замычал, он повторил укус.

— Ох, так, да!

Дерек ускорил темп, зарывшись лицом в волосы Стайлза на затылке, одной рукой надрачивая его член, а второй обхватывая поперек груди.

— Я сейчас кончу, — выдохнул он, и Стайлз вздрогнул.

— Давай, кончи в меня, — прошептал он.

Дерек сильнее заработал рукой, и Стайзл закричал, забившись в хватке. Дерек ощутил, как его по нарастающей накрывает оргазмом. Они оба были разгоряченными и полностью мокрыми от пота, когда Стайлз вскинулся, с силой сжал его внутри и громко хлопнул рукой по спинке кровати. Дерек почувствовал горячие капли спермы на своих пальцах, продолжая медленно водить по члену Стайлза ладонью.

Спустя несколько мощных толчков Дерек кончил. Его накрыло так сильно, что он не удержал вскрик, чего с ним никогда не случалось прежде, а перед глазами побелело. Вместе со Стайлзом они рухнули на кровать, но Дерек продолжал вжиматься бедрами, ловя отголоски ощущений.

— Охуеть, — простонал он, сотрясаясь от последних волн оргазма.

Они оба тяжело дышали, и Дерек знал, что ему стоит слезть со Стайлза, но его конечности были напоминали желе, а дыхание никак не удавалось восстановить. Он был затрахан.

Немного придя в себя, Дерек нашел силы, чтобы открыть глаза, и обнаружил, что Стайлз смотрит на него.

— Было охренительно, — прохрипел он, прочищая горло.

— Точно.

И они потянулись друг к другу, целуясь. Нежно, медленно, чувственно. Дерек зарылся пальцами в волосы Стайлза. Его член уже обмяк, но ему очень не хотелось выходить из Стайлза, внутри было так тесно, жарко. Он пока не собирался менять позу, хотя мешал Стайлзу сделать нормальный вдох.

Но вот, с легким сожалением, Дерек вышел из него и, упав рядом, растянулся на спине. Довольно долгое время они лежали в тишине, ничего не говоря друг другу. Наконец Дерек снял презерватив, выкинул его в мусорную корзину и снова замер. Стайлз так же лежал без движения, хотя простыня под ним была насквозь мокрая.

Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза и заметил, что тот еще не спит, а рассматривает его.

— Чем ты занимаешься?

Дерек сглотнул, заметив что-то во взгляде Стайлза. Словно тот знал. Но этого совершенно точно не могло быть. Дерек встретил его только прошлой ночью. И вместо того, чтобы сказать правду, он ответил:  
— Я владелец клуба.

Стайлз приподнял брови.

— И почему ты не мог сказать мне этого прежде?

— Что означают твои татуировки? — спросил Дерек в ответ.

Стайлз пожал плечами.

— Ничего особенного. Они просто классно смотрятся.

Дерек знал, что тот лжет. Впрочем, как и он сам, поэтому он принял такой ответ.  
Больше они не разговаривали, и Дерек постепенно задремал, до последнего момента разглядывая татуировки Стайлза.

***

С той ночи они стали встречаться. Питер бесился, но Дерек игнорировал это, как и его насмешки и презрительные взгляды, направленные на Стайлза.

Дерек не сказал Стайлзу, чем занимается, вместо этого придумывая причины, по которым ему приходилось срываться посреди ночи, если при этом Стайлз просыпался, или почему он опоздал на свидание — деловая встреча слишком затянулась.

Но и Стайлз частенько уходил, а так как работа у него была пустяковая — в круглосуточном магазинчике, — то Дерек толком не знал, где он проводит время. Стайлз говорил Дереку, что зависает с друзьями, но он никогда не видел ни одного из них. Не то чтобы он хотел, чтобы Стайлз познакомил его с ними.

Он не мог препятствовать встречам Питера со Стайлзом, поскольку тот стал появляться в клубе так же часто, как и Дерек. Но в остальных случаях Дерек не позволял Стайлзу увидеться с кем-то еще. Они оба явно что-то скрывали, но молчали о том, что знают об этом, поскольку обоим было невыгодно затрагивать тему лжи.

Однажды в клуб пришел Крис Арджент. Он направился прямо к Дереку, который в тот момент находился в вип-кабинке вместе со Стайлзом, что-то шепча ему на ухо и покрывая поцелуями его шею. Заметив Криса, Дерек напрягся и взглядом приказал тому не говорить лишнего.

Крис посмотрел ему в глаза и сказал:  
— Ты знаешь, зачем я здесь.

— Нет, я не в курсе, — ответил Дерек. Затем он развернулся к Стайлзу, следившему за разговором с плохо скрываемым интересом. Следовало пресечь это любопытство на корню. — Прости, нам надо решить наш вопрос. Крис владеет клубами по всему городу. Ему все время кажется, что мы угрожаем его бизнесу.

— Серьезно? — переспросил Стайлз. — Каким же образом?

— Например, крадя мой... — резко бросил Крис, но затем оборвал себя на полуслове, кажется, наконец заметив Стайлза. Он тряхнул головой и покосился на Дерека, игнорируя Стайлза. — Прерви ненадолго ваше свидание. Нам нужно поговорить.

Дерек со вздохом посмотрел на Стайлза, хмуро изучающего Криса.

— Прости, это важный разговор. Потерпишь?

— Да, без проблем. Я возьму еще выпить. —  
Он выбрался из кабинки и направился к бару.

Стайлзу пришлось пробираться через толпу танцующих тел, и Дерек нахмурился, заметив, что его провожает не один взгляд.

— Дерек, — напомнил о себе Крис, и тот переключил внимание на него. Крис занял место Стайлза в кабинке, впрочем, оставив между ним и Дереком как минимум полметра. — Твой дядя снова увел нашего покупателя на поставку партии. Ты представляешь, как дорого эти стволы стоили нашей семье? Как долго мы работали на Холлиса, чтобы заплатить весьма щедрую цену за них?

— Дядя действовал по собственной инициативе, — раздраженно заметил Дерек.

— Полная хуйня! — прорычал Крис, — он проделал это от имени Хейлов, по твоему распоряжению.

— Я ему такого не приказывал. Я пытался найти другого покупателя для нашего оружия.

— Это не имеет значения, — Крис покачал головой, — Ты не можешь уследить за своими людьми — пусть даже речь о твоем дяде? Тогда, возможно, ты не заслуживаешь того, чтобы возглавлять ваш семейный бизнес.

Дерек сузил глаза.

— Ты мне угрожаешь, Арджент?

— Нет, всего лишь предупреждаю.

— Предупреждаешь? О чем?

— Что другим может именно так и показаться. Что тебе следует... опасаться.

Дерек поднял бровь.

— Меня не так-то легко убить.

—Ты все еще смертен, Дерек. Как и все мы. Любой из нас может быть убит.

Дерек продолжал смотреть на Криса, когда тот поднялся со своего места. Краем глаза он заметил, что Стайлз идет назад, по дуге обходя танцпол на пути к их кабинке. Он был уже слишком близко, когда Крис продолжил:

— Просто хочу сказать, Дерек, твой дядя поступал подобным образом много раз. Пока мы пытаемся сохранить мир между нашими семьями, Питер разрушает его. Мой отец больше не потерпит такого.

Стайлз вошел на последней фразе Криса, и тот, посмотрев на него, фыркнул и повернулся к Дереку:

— Ты предупрежден.

После этого он вышел. Стайлз скользнул на свое место рядом с Дереком, держа в руке бокал.

— Прозвучало зловеще.

— Не бери в голову, — покачал головой Дерек. Но сердце его колотилось, и он никак не мог вернуться мыслями к своему парню, хотя тот продолжил расспрос. — Просто клубные дела. Он считает, что мы переманиваем клиентов, воруя идеи у Арджентов. Но это не так.

Стайлз прищурился на его словах, а Дерек уставился в ответ, гадая, о чем же думает Стайлз. Дерек знал, что тот намного умнее, чем хочет казаться — слишком умный, чтобы работать в мелкой лавке. Но Стайлз говорил, что ему это нравится, ведь он может позволить себе лениться и веселиться с друзьями, а теперь вот — с Дереком. Дерек не купился на это.

Но Стайлз точно так же не купился на его пояснения о разговоре с Арджентом, и со своими недомолвками они зашли в тупик.  
Они не прикасались друг к другу до конца вечера, что совершенно не устраивало Дерека. Ему не нравилась та дистанция, что появилась между ними той ночью.

***

Одним вечером, спустя три месяца с начала их со Стайлзом отношений, Дерек шел по улице, одетый во все темное. Днем ранее он нашел в своем кабинете одноразовый мобильный телефон — их традиционный способ связи с полицией. Тот был спрятан среди бумаг в одном из ящиков, где Дерек искал контракт одного из сотрудников — его следовало продлить в ближайшее время.

Он пытался сообразить, кто мог оставить его здесь, как этот человек попал в его кабинет незамеченным и почему полиция теперь хотела видеть его. Последний раз он встречался с ними больше года назад. Он продолжал сливать им информацию целую вечность и гадал, кончится ли это когда-нибудь, освободится ли он от этой повинности. В прошлую их встречу Дереку разъяснили, какой информации теперь от него хотят и почему уже предоставленных данных не достаточно.

На прошлой встрече с ним были женщина — детектив Мартин — и мужчина — детектив Бойд. Он не видел их раньше, но поддерживал с ними связь другими способами. Он продолжал передавать им данные, и они в ответ слали подтверждения, что она принята.

Сейчас же он направлялся ко входу в кафе, назначенное местом встречи, размышляя, увидится ли он снова с теми детективами или придет пара новых?  
Скорее всего, снова будут Мартин и Бойд, ведь дело находилось в их ведении.

Когда Дерек прибыл на место, он огляделся вокруг, чтобы убедиться, что не привел с собой хвост, и зашел в кофейню.

И конечно же, они были там, в штатском, занимали один из диванчиков кабинки в углу зала и потягивали кофе. Дерек быстро прошел к ним и занял место напротив.  
Детектив Мартин заговорила первой:

— Как поживаете, мистер Хейл?

Дерек пожал плечами:

— Хорошо.

— Вам ничего не угрожает?

— Насколько это возможно в моем... бизнесе.

Детектив Мартин кивнула, переглянувшись со своим партнером.

— Нам нужна ваша помощь кое в чем.

Дерек вскинул брови:

— В чем именно?

Детектив Бойд придвинул что-то, прежде чем ответить:

— Один наш внутренний источник передал конверт с данными фотографиями.

Дерек удивленно посмотрел на него:

— Кто?

Они ничего не ответили, а детектив Бойд продолжал намекающе смотреть на конверт. Дерек со вздохом раскрыл его и в шоке распахнул глаза, когда увидел, что изображено на фотографиях.

— Что это?.. — Но это даже не был вопрос. Это было тихое выражение ужаса.

На фотографиях был Питер, наблюдающий, как сотрудники Дерека загоняют людей в большой грузовик. Людей.

Дерек почувствовал, как сводит живот. На одном из кадров Питер ухмылялся.

— Меня сейчас стошнит, — пробормотал он. Его дядя не занимался контрабандой оружия, наркотиков, автомобильных запчастей или любым другим видом бизнеса их семьи. Но он связался с торговлей людьми — то, чем их семья не занималась никогда. Его родители имели весьма сомнительные моральные принципы, но с этим они абсолютно не хотели связываться. Эту черту они не пресекали никогда и отказывались работать с теми, кто был замешан в такой торговле. — Кто сделал эти снимки?

Этот кто-то должен был оказаться весьма близко, внутри их бизнеса, чтобы знать, чем занимается Питер, или иметь возможность проследовать за ним на этот заброшенный склад — хотя бы в ту ночь, — чтобы затаиться и сделать фотографии.

— Мы не можем открыть вам имя нашего источника, — возразила детектив Мартин, напряженно глядя в его глаза, словно стараясь определить, догадывался ли Дерек, кто бы это мог быть.

— Как... — Дерек проглотил стоящий в горле комок. — Этого будет достаточно, чтобы взять их?

Детективы обменялись взглядом, прежде чем детектив Бойд ответил:

— Мы должны узнать, где Питер их держит, с кем он организовал торговлю людьми и как мы можем их спасти. Скорее всего, мы уже не сможем определить, куда эти люди были отправлены. — Бойд указал на конверт — но мы не сомневаемся, что Питер продолжит торговлю, и кто знает, как долго он этим занимается.

Дерек снова сглотнул, а затем кивнул. Он не мог представить, как продолжать общаться с дядей и не убить его при этом. Но оставалось задание, которое должно было быть выполнено. А теперь, когда Дерек знал, что на его стороне есть кто-то, кому он, похоже, к тому же платит зарплату, он хотел выяснить, кто же этот человек. Наличие союзника его немного утешало и дарило иллюзию, что он не одинок.

Мимолетно Дерек подумал о том, чтобы рассказать обо всем Стайлзу, перед его внутренним взором промелькнули воспоминания о его улыбке, губах, его поцелуях, а затем он отбросил эту мысль. Нет, он не мог раскрыть Стайлзу, кто он такой на самом деле и чем занимается. Он даже не мог сказать, что не просто владелец клуба и на самом деле не такой уж хороший человек, каким пытается казаться. Не мог рассказать, что пытается стать лучше и выбраться из этой жизни. Он не был уверен, что может доверять Стайлзу в достаточной степени, чтобы поведать ему свои секреты и быть уверенным, что тот не донесет их кому-то еще. Ему очень, очень нравился Стайлз, но пока они недостаточно знали друг друга, чтобы посвящать в тайны — потому что Дерек точно знал, что у Стайлза есть свои.

— Я помогу вам посадить его, — пообещал Дерек, решительно глядя на детективов. Это будет весьма сложно — ведь ему придется действовать в одиночку, — но он справится. Обязан справиться.

***

С каждым днем Стайлз все больше отдалялся от него. Однажды ночью в клубе он поцеловал Дерека, а затем сообщил, что ему нужно воспользоваться ванной комнатой — и не возвращался целых пятнадцать минут.

— Прости, похоже, съел что-то не то, — виновато сказал Стайлз, морщась и потирая живот, хотя ему явно не было больно, когда он уходил.

— Ага, — пробормотал Дерек, внимательно глядя на него, когда тот сел рядом.

Дерек несколько раз собирался порвать со Стайлзом, но затем тот снова начинал вести себя как прежде, делал что-то милое или смешил его шуткой, или смотрел на него по-особенному: со смесью желания, которое постоянно горело между ними, и чего-то, похожего на любовь. Секс все еще был таким же потрясающим, как в первый раз, но омрачался их недомолвками и молчанием, и они оба знали об этом, но отказывались поговорить друг с другом.

Поначалу Стайлз был чем-то вроде... развлечения для Дерека. Чем-то, что иногда помогало ему отвлечься от жестокого мира, в котором ему приходилось жить, но теперь между ними было нечто большее, чем просто удовольствие.

Однажды Дерек появился в клубе задолго до ночи. Открыв дверь свой кабинет, он обнаружил в нем Стайлза, сидящего за его столом, в его кресле, играющего в его телефон. Дерек застыл, переводя взгляд со стола на Стайлза, а потом опять на стол, прежде чем встретиться взглядом со Стайлзом.

— Привет, детка, — просиял тот, вставая с кресла и обходя стол, подходя ближе. Стайлз попытался поцеловать его, но Дерек не позволил, схватив за руки и отстранившись. Стайлз замер, удивленный его реакцией. — Дерек?

— Что ты делаешь в моем кабинете?

Стайлз нахмурился.

— Тебя жду, что же еще?

Либо Стайлз был отменным актером, либо же говорил правду. И сейчас Дерек не мог определить, какой из вариантов был реальным.

— Ты никогда раньше не ждал меня в кабинете.

— Эм... мне запрещено появляться тут? — Стайлз выжидательно смотрел на него со смесью замешательства и любопытства на лице.

— Нет, не запрещено, — быстро ответил Дерек, — я просто... — он умолк и покачал головой, не зная, как объяснить Стайлзу, почему он с подозрением относится к его появлению здесь в свое отсутствие, — Неважно.

— Не так-то легко доверяешь людям, да? — улыбнулся Стайлз, придвигаясь ближе к нему.

— Возможно, немного, — пробормотал Дерек.

— Хорошо, я учту, — кивнул Стайлз, прежде чем легко поцеловать его.

И это был не единственный случай, когда Дерек замечал, что Стайлз ведет себя подозрительно. Когда они были в лофте Дерека, тот снова обнаружил Стайлза в своем кабинете, потом, вернувшись вечером с работы, застал его за исследованием кухонных ящиков. Тогда Стайлз замер, застигнутый врасплох, но потом слишком широко улыбнулся и придумал какие-то неловкие объяснения про то, что искал кухонную утварь, чтобы приготовить ужин. На кухонном столе было пусто, но Стайлз сказал, что все убрал. Было восемь вечера.  
Перед тем, как отправиться на ужин, Дерек заглянул в ванную, а вернувшись, заметил, что телефон лежит не так, но он не был в этом уверен. Он подозрительно взглянул на Стайлза, тот улыбнулся ему, но не услышав ни одного вопроса, недоуменно наклонил голову.

Однажды ночью, после секса Стайлз задал вопрос:

— Ты работаешь... только в клубе?

Дерек отодвинулся, сел на кровати и посмотрел вниз на Стайлза, который изучал его в ответ. Лунный свет пробивался сквозь легкие шторы, подчеркивая татуировки Стайлза.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — спросил Дерек, оскалившись.

Стайлз прикусил губу и сел рядом, глядя Дереку в глаза.

— Потому что я слышал, как Питер говорил об этом прошлой ночью.

Дерек приподнял бровь. Пульс отдавался стуком молота в груди.

— Да? Только прошлой ночью?

Стайлз выглядел сбитым с толку.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Стайлз, — нахмурился Дерек. Ему на самом деле нравился Стайлз, правда. Но все это уже было просто глупо. — Ты думаешь, я не заметил, как ты рылся в моих вещах?

Стайлз сглотнул, но затем внезапно так же сдвинул брови.

— Ты считаешь, я не понимаю, что ты что-то скрываешь? Я не так глуп, вообще-то.

Дерек сузил глаза.

— Хороший маневр, Стайлз.

Тот задрал подбородок, упрямо глядя в глаза Дереку.

— Я не собираюсь изображать дурака.

— Как и я, — отрезал Дерек, затем он отбросил простыню и встал с постели.

— Куда ты собрался? — прорычал Стайлз.

— Посплю на диване, — рыкнул в ответ Дерек и вышел из комнаты.

Обнаженный, он прошел в гостиную, сдернул покрывало со спинки дивана, прежде чем лечь на него, завернувшись в кокон и что-то сердито ворча себе под нос.

***

На следующий день Стайлз ушел, пока Дерек спал, и они не виделись до самого вечера. Дереку нужно было встретиться с поставщиками оружия, и он не пытался найти Стайлза.

Он собирался записывать эту встречу и сильно рисковал — ведь если он попадется, то его просто убьют.

Прибыв на место, Дерек позволил себе побыть несколько секунд в тишине, закрыв глаза и делая медленные вдохи и выдохи, чтобы снова принять вид сурового босса мафии, каким он и должен быть для всех.  
С каждым разом эта роль утомляла все сильнее и сильнее, и Дерек не знал, как долго сможет выдержать.  
Он не был рожден для такого, не хотел заниматься всей этой грязью, часть его упрекала родителей за то, что те вообще решились завести детей и обречь их на подобную жизнь. Он любил их и не переставал скучать, но в то же время его злость на них никак не утихала.

Дерек на встрече держался резко и холодно, сверля взглядом своих партнеров и безмолвно транслируя им всем своим видом, как он поступал каждый раз, что в состоянии убить их не моргнув глазом.  
Закончив переговоры, Дерек уже направлялся к машине вместе со своим охранником, как вдруг что-то заставило его замедлить шаг.

Дерек мог поклясться, что заметил впереди по правую руку фигурку, присевшую на корточки между строениями доков. Даже не успев обдумать, что делает, он двинулся к ней. Поняв, что Дерек сменил направление, фигурка подскочила и рванула наутек, но он продолжал идти, приказав охраннику оставаться на месте.

— Сэр, я не могу этого сделать...

— Ты будешь выполнять, что я тебе скажу, — отрезал Дерек и снова двинулся в том же направлении. Он мог постоять за себя.

Хотя он вел себя максимально тихо, но когда достиг того места, где заметил фигуру, то никого там не обнаружил. Однако за зданиями доков находились грузовые контейнеры — целые горы, — и человек мог спрятаться где угодно среди них. Дерека это не волновало. Он в любом случае собирался хотя бы попытаться найти его — ему нужно было знать, кто следил за его делами и почему.

Дерек молча пробирался среди контейнеров, достав из кобуры оружие. Он замер в конце ряда и оглядел ближайшие углы, не замечая ничего подозрительного, а затем наконец нашел то, что искал. Он засек промелькнувшую вспышку бирюзового цвета, когда неизвестный метнулся между контейнерами, и его сердце пропустило удар, а затем забилось с удвоенной силой — теперь он был уверен, кто был его целью.. Когда Дерек, обогнув очередной контейнер, увидел Стайлза, сворачивающего за угол, то выругался себе под нос.

Какого черта он здесь делал?!

Дерек последовал за ним, все больше заводясь от ярости. Он мысленно перебирал различные варианты и догадки. В чем он не сомневался, так это в том, что Стайлз использовал его, держа за дурака.

Повернув за очередной контейнер и увидя Стайлза в пределах досягаемости, он потерял от злости последние крупицы выдержки и бросился к тому, даже не стараясь приглушить свои шаги. Стайлз обернулся и в ужасе замер, его глаза распахнулись от шока, потом он отмер и рванул что было сил прочь от Дерека. Но тот был уже близко, он нагонял Стайлза, зовя его, но тот игнорировал его.

Стайлзу не удалось оторваться от Дерека: когда он пытался свернуть, Дерек догнал его и свалил с ног, перехватив поперек живота. Они покатились по асфальту.

— Блядь! — Стайлз выругался, когда Дерек приземлился на него сверху.

— Какого хуя ты следил за мной?! — прорычал Дерек, прижимая его к земле и не сдвигаясь ни на сантиметр. — И что, твою мать, ты тут делаешь, Стайлз?!

Когда Стайлз не ответил, Дерек, снова рыкнув, запустил пальцы в его волосы и с силой вжал лицом в асфальт.

— Не вздумай наебать меня!

— Да я, блядь, и не думал! — выкрикнул Стайлз. — Я не могу рассказать!

— Хуйня! — заорал в ответ Дерек, — ты использовал меня, кусок дерьма! Если ты хотел попасть в бизнес, нужно было сказать об этом, лживый мудак!

— Да нахрен оно мне сдалось! — распалялся Стайлз, — дай мне встать — и я все объясню!

Дерек хрипло рассмеялся.

— Так я и послушался, чтобы ты сбежал! Иди нахуй! — Он сплюнул.

— Дерек, клянусь тебе, это не то, что ты думаешь!

— Не еби мне мозги, Стайлз, какие тут могут быть объяснения?!

— Я знаю, что ты сливаешь информацию полиции! — внезапно выпалил тот, и Дерек застыл, а затем огляделся вокруг. Вот нахуя надо было Стайлзу именно проорать эти слова?

— Ты, блядь, хочешь, чтобы меня прямо тут пристрелили? — сквозь зубы процедил Дерек, еще сильнее вжимая голову Стайлза в землю.  
— Нет, клянусь, — Стайлз с трудом дышал. — Прости, не могу связно думать, ты пугаешь меня.  
— Я пугаю тебя? — Дерек посмотрел на его затылок и эту дурацкую бирюзовую прядь.  
— Да, — прошипел Стайлз, когда Дерек надавил сильнее. — Я знаю, кто ты такой, и несмотря на то, что твоя работа с полицией приносит пользу, ты продолжаешь быть Хейлом.

Его слова заставили Дерека остановиться, ослабить хватку и немного расслабиться. Он поднялся со Стайлза, все еще продолжая сидеть на его спине, чтобы удержать на месте. Стайлз наконец смог сделать глубокий вдох и оперся на локти.

— Я продолжаю быть Хейлом? — пробормотал Дерек. — Что это значит, Стайлз?

Стайлз помолчал с минуту, а затем так же тихо ответил:

— Я наслышан о репутации Хейлов.

— Правда, что ли?

— Правда, — Стайлз, развернувшись, через плечо посмотрел на Дерека. — Но не потому, что я планирую попасть в вашу группировку. А потому что я коп.

Дерек замер. Затем он встал и в неверии попятился. Стайлз поднялся вслед за ним, чуть опасливо оглянувшись, но не предпринимая новых попыток убежать. Он устало смотрел на Дерека.  
— Так ты коп? — спросил Дерек. Его глаза расширились, как только его осенило: — Ты коп под прикрытием! Ты — тот, кто сделал те снимки с Питером.

Стайлз прочистил горло и кивнул.

— Верно.

— Блядь, — Дерек повернулся к Стайлзу спиной, но, хорошенько поразмыслив, снова крутанулся к нему, пристально уставившись.

— Грязный ублюдок. — Дерек отвел взгляд в сторону, пытаясь осознать и принять новую информацию. Собравшись с мыслями, он взглянул на Стайлза, который смотрел на него в упор. — Получается, что я для тебя был лишь частью работы, м?

Сглотнув, уже Стайлз отвел взгляд.

— Поначалу, — пробормотал он.

— Что, дальше это стало чем-то большим? — с издевкой спросил Дерек, раздраженный неприятным чувством обиды.

— Ну... да, — признал Стайлз и продолжил менее решительно: — Но затем я подумал, вдруг...

— Вдруг? — подсказал Дерек.

— Вдруг ты участвовал в... грязных делах Питера.

Дерек напрягся, и, когда он кинул взгляд на Стайлза, его злость снова начала набирать обороты.

— Ты знал, что я был информатором у полиции, и все еще считал меня способным на такое?

Стайлз поджал губы и, уставившись в пол, засунул руки в карманы.

— Когда детективы Мартин и Бойд поведали мне, что сообщили тебе о фотографиях, но ты не выглядел особо... расстроенным по этому поводу, то я начал подозревать.

— Так ты считаешь, что раз по мне нельзя было сказать, что я расстроен, то такого и не было? — резко выплюнул Дерек, не в силах справиться с собственным раздражением.

— Ты ничем не делился со мной, Дерек, — недовольным тоном заявил Стайлз, на что Дерек приподнял бровь. Стайлз покачал головой. — Я не про информацию, я говорю о твоих... мыслях и чувствах по любому поводу. Ты не... открывался мне. Это тяжело — не иметь возможности узнать тебя и что у тебя на душе, одновременно влюбляясь в тебя все больше и больше.

— Ты тоже был не особо откровенен по поводу своих чувств, Стайлз. Ты лгал мне.

— Знаю-знаю, — Стайлз вздохнул и встряхнул головой. — Я просто...

— Просто что?

— Колебался: на самом ли деле ты хороший человек или передумал и больше не хочешь нам помогать?

— Тогда неудивительно, что, пока мы трахались, ты был как на иголках, — пожал плечами Дерек. Стайлз избегал зрительного контакта с ним, но Дерек все равно в открытую пялился на него. — Почему они поставили тебя работать под прикрытием и ничего мне не сказали?

Стайлз, нахмурившись, посмотрел Дереку прямо в глаза и чуть прикусил губу.

— Мы не были до конца в тебе уверены.

— Ты, блядь, сейчас серьезно?

— Ты не давал нам серьезных наводок. То есть, разумеется, ты обеспечивал нас какой-то информацией, но ее явно не хватало для того, чтобы накрыть всю организацию. Когда до нас дошли слухи о том, что отъявленные мафиози Хейлы могут быть замешаны в работорговле, то мы получили задание собрать доказательства — в пользу или против этих слухов.

— И ты не доверил мне разобраться с этим самому? — сказал Дерек задумчиво, вновь поворачиваясь к нему спиной. Нахер все, Стайлз — коп и не станет убивать Дерека. К тому же предположительно он влюблен в него, так что шансы быть убитыми стремились к нулю. И все же Дерек не был до конца в этом уверен.

— Дерек... — позвал Стайлз. — Прости меня.

Дерек обернулся, показывая, что он весь внимание.

— Прости, что врал тебе, не говорил, кто я такой и чем занимаюсь.

Дерек медленно кивнул, а затем ему в голову пришла вполне актуальная мысль.

— Стайлз — это твое настоящее имя или как?

— И да, и нет, — прикусив губу, ответил  
Стайлз и пояснил, когда Дерек недоуменно уставился на него: — По паспорту — нет. Но меня называют Стайлзом с детства, так что считай, что это мое имя.

— И оно точно никак не соотносится со «Стайлз-коп», — заключил Дерек, кивнув своим мыслям. Разумеется.

— Никто и никогда не зовет меня моим настоящим именем, — уточнил на всякий случай Стайлз. — Только Стайлзом.

— Ага, — понимающе сказал Дерек, принимая этот факт.

— Мы с тобой на одной стороне, Дер, — сказал ему Стайлз. Дерек взглянул на него и наткнулся на умоляющий, как бы просящий взгляд.

— Ты все еще думаешь, что я бы стал заниматься работорговлей? И спокойно бы к такому отнесся?

Стайлз моментально ответил, что нет, но Дерек не смог поверить ему на все сто процентов. Действительно ли они были заодно, если Стайлз продолжал верить в то, что Дерек, возможно, самое настоящее чудовище?

— Дерек, клянусь тебе, я так не считаю, — Стайлз сделал два шага к нему, стремительно сократив расстояние между ними. Он выглядел искренне, но Дерек все еще сомневался. — Ты не был ни в одной из точек, где происходила погрузка людей. Хотя Лидия с Бойдом сказали, что ты не был впечатлен фотографиями, я верю тебе.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты все время чувствовал себя в опасности рядом со мной, при этом не доверяя полностью, — вздохнул Дерек и провел рукой по волосам. — Так было все время, что мы с тобой встречались — как с твоей, так и с моей стороны.

— Знаю, — сказал Стайлз.

— Я даже не знаю, а мы точно встречались? — Дерек искал ответ в глазах Стайлза, опустив руки.

— Возможно... не совсем, — поморщился Стайлз. — Но, вероятно, могли бы?..

— Могли бы?

— Я к тому, что если мы успешно справимся и накроем организацию, то ты смог бы стать свободным, а мы... быть вместе?

Стайлз с надеждой посмотрел, и Дерек ощутил, как его решительность угасает.

— Я бы никогда не смог покрывать работорговлю, — начал Дерек. Он чувствовал необходимость выговориться, чтобы Стайлз знал это, а не просто верил. — Мне никогда не нравилось заниматься подобными вещами, — твердо заявил он. Его все еще пожирало чувство вины за убийства много лет назад, из-за чувства горечи и утраты, пусть те мужчины и были плохими людьми. Это могло стать прекрасным оправданием тому, что он натворил, если бы Дерека не преследовали призраки прошлого: временами он видел лица убитых в кошмарах. Он никогда бы не смог жить с осознанием того, что потворствовал и помогал Питеру в организации и осуществлении торговли людьми.

Стайлз подошел к нему почти вплотную, и Дерек затаил дыхание, стоило тому нежно провести по его щеке.

— Я верю тебе, — прошептал Стайлз.

Из груди Дерека вырвался судорожный вздох, и Стайлз встал настолько близко, что они почти касались друг друга телами.

— Я верю тебе, — еще тише и интимнее повторил Стайлз.

— Я хочу помочь, — открыто заявил Дерек, наблюдая, как на губах Стайлза расцветала улыбка. — Хочу упечь Питера за решетку. И Арджентов, если получится.

— О, мы стопудняк попробуем это сделать! — воскликнул Стайлз, а затем поцеловал Дерека со всей страстью. Тот поперхнулся воздухом от неожиданности, но быстро пришел в себя и принялся отвечать на поцелуй. Именно во время их поцелуя Дерек наконец ощутил, как огромный груз упал с его плеч. Стайлз больше ничего не скрывал, равно как и Дерек — теперь это были настоящие они, без притворства и обмана.

Дерек обхватил руками Стайлза и притянул к себе максимально близко, и они целовались, и целовались, и целовались.

Наконец они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы перевести дыхание.

— Ты — вовсе не часть моей работы, — признался Стайлз, открыто смотря на Дерека. — Я вообще не должен быть с тобой. Лидия с Бойдом понятия не имеют, что мы встречаемся.

— Они не знают? — шокировано переспросил Дерек.

— Типа того... — Стайлз закусил губу. — Они надерут мне задницу в любом случае, даже если я обставлю все так, словно пытался таким образом достать информацию.

— Почему?

Стайлзу сделалось неуютно, он пожал плечами.

— Если я подберусь слишком близко... и начну испытывать к тебе чувства.

Дерек переглянулся со Стайлзом и тепло ему улыбнулся.

— Упс.

Стайлз засмеялся.

— Да уж, «упс».

Потом они снова принялись целоваться, и Дерек решил игнорировать все потаенные страхи и сомнения, целовал Стайлза все глубже и сильнее, теряясь в нежности его чувственных губ.

Дерек прекрасно осознавал, что ему конец, если Стайлз опять соврет ему и причинит боль, но прямо сейчас его волновало лишь удовольствие от поцелуев, тепла тела Стайлза в его руках и такого уровня близости, какого у них не было прежде. И если потом он будет страдать — что ж, так тому и быть. Никогда не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь.

И, быть может, работа вместе со Стайлзом окажется чем-то положительным, может, у них выгорит и в конце концов они будут счастливы вместе. Может быть.

***

Дерек проснулся, держа в объятиях Стайлза. Он сделал глубокий вдох и прижал его к себе чуть крепче.

Как он и рассчитывал, у них и правда все получилось. Вместо того, чтобы разорвать отношения и разбежаться, они становились только ближе с каждым днем. Стайлз не вел себя подозрительно или так, словно не доверял Дереку, все было ровно наоборот — он открылся ему и получил такой же отклик взамен.

В плане их отношений последние полгода были замечательными. В расследовании тоже появились подвижки, что не могло не радовать. Они уже были близки к развязке — настолько близко, что Дерек ощущал это всем своим нутром. Поначалу он думал, что они никогда не смогут разрешить это дело, но вот они здесь — на финишной прямой.

Позволив себе некоторое время понежиться в кровати со Стайлзом, Дерек все же отпустил его и встал.

Они так и не сказали никому в полиции о своей связи, хотя бывали дни, когда Дереку казалось, что Лидия с Бойдом знают. И все же они поделились тем, что Дерек рассекретил прикрытие Стайлза, утаив романтическую составляющую их отношений; теперь они встречались с детективами вместе, в последние месяцы это происходило все чаще и чаще. Во время их последней встречи детективы сказали, что возьмут Питера с поличным той самой ночью, и Дерек им поверил, ведь за столько времени они успели собрать необходимое количество улик и доказательств нарушения закона, а Стайлз недавно разузнал, где Питер держит людей на продажу.

Сегодня Дерек должен пойти в клуб на встречу с Питером и попытаться сдержать порывы показать, что он вот-вот собирается свернуть его планы и засадить его в тюрьму. Он не может позволить себе оплошать и сорвать операцию, полиция хочет повязать Питера и спасти людей, среди которых есть дети.

Увы, задержание произойдет ближе к ночи, никак не этим утром, и все, что требуется от Дерека — хорошо отыграть свою роль. Это обещает быть самой настоящей пыткой, ведь если Питер будет себя вести как распоследний мудак (впрочем, ничего нового), Дерек не может ничего обещать — убьет сукиного сына.

Часами ранее он получил сообщение от Стайлза.«На сегодня все в силе?» — таким образом он пытался узнать, будет ли Дерек на оговоренном месте в оговоренное время. Отбив положительный ответ, Дерек вернулся к бумажной работе, но мыслями был далеко не в документах. Однако сделать занятой вид он был обязан.

Время перевалило за шесть, и Дерек от беспокойства не мог найти себе места, это было написано у него на лице, когда Питер пришел обсудить намечавшуюся сделку по поставке наркотиков. По-хорошему в этом нет никакого смысла, если операция по задержанию пройдет успешно.

Дерек приложил титанические усилия в попытке принять непроницаемый вид, когда Питер замер на пороге в кабинет, уставившись на него.

— Да? — спросил Дерек откинувшись в кресле, стараясь выглядеть как обычно.

— Знаешь... — начал Питер, сощурившись. — Этот твой парень... Он крепче, чем кажется на первый взгляд.

Дерек напрягся всем телом, глаза подозрительно сузились.

— И говоришь ты это, потому что?..

— Он просто... куда интереснее, чем кажется, — с глупой ухмылочкой закончил Питер, из-за чего Дерек напрягся еще сильнее.

— До завтра, дядя, — выдавил из себя Дерек, хоть его сердце едва не выскакивало из груди.

— Дерек, — кивнул ему Питер и, уходя, сверкнул зубами в очередной усмешке.

У Дерека кровь застыла в жилах, и он тут же запаниковал. Неужели Питер знал? Нет, он не мог... или мог? Был ли Дерек беспечен, и ему кто-то сел на хвост во время одной из встреч с детективами? Или он так зациклился на чувствах к Стайлзу, что проебал все к чертовой матери?

Его сердце по-прежнему сильно стучало, он собрал свои вещи и поспешил на место встречи. Когда он приехал, то, помимо Стайлза, там никого не оказалось. Детективы с подкреплением еще не прибыли, но объявятся в ближайшие десять минут. Дерек выпрыгнул из машины и подскочил к Стайлзу.

— Приветики, — сказал ему тот прежде, чем они поцеловались. Дерек быстро отпрянул назад.

— Возможно, у нас проблема.

— Что? — Стайлз изменился в лице.

— Питер зашел ко мне перед уходом и упомянул тебя, сделав сильный акцент на том, что ты не тот, кем кажешься, — выпалил Дерек, его пульс зашкаливал. Стайлз резко побледнел, после чего встряхнул головой, чтобы прийти в себя.

— Нет, я проверил, и люди, которых они перевозят, все еще находятся в здании. Если он знал, то поменял бы место дислокации.

— Если только он не пытается заманить нас в ловушку.

Стайлз выругался и запустил руку в волосы, взъерошивая их. Затем он достал телефон и, отойдя на несколько шагов от Дерека, набрал Лидию и сообщил ей о новом факторе, который может повлиять на их операцию.

Дерек настороженно обвел взглядом пустующую парковку. Он пытался успокоить себя мыслью, что если бы Питер захотел — то Дерек давно был бы уже мертв. Он не мог знать... Но дядя любил поиграть с наживкой, с него станется. Блядь.

Стайлз взял лицо Дерека в ладони, заставляя того отодвинуть тревожность на задний план. Дерек судорожно вздохнул.

— Все будет хорошо, — голос Стайлза звучал ровно. — Если это ловушка, то мы вызовем столько подкрепления, сколько потребуется. Даже Питер не сможет ничего с этим поделать.

Дерек, сглотнув, неохотно кивнул.

— Если Питер и знает обо мне, вовсе необязательно, что он знает о наших планах. Мы сделали все для сокрытия этой информации от посторонних лиц как раз для такого случая.

Дерек опять кивнул: слова Стайлза немного привели его в чувство. Тот медленно поцеловал его в одну щеку, затем в другую и, наконец, в лоб. Дерек вздохнул, растворившись в ощущении уюта, которое ему подарил Стайлз.

— У нас все получится, — уверил его Стайлз.

— У нас все получится, — повторил Дерек, открыв глаза и уставившись прямо на Стайлза.

— Мы возьмем Питера, накроем организацию, и тогда ты сможешь начать новую жизнь вместе со мной, обещаю.

Из груди Дерека вырвался фыркающий смешок.

— Ты не можешь этого обещать.

— Знаю, — пробормотал в ответ Стайлз. — И все же я это сделал.

Они поцеловались, поцелуй был долгий и полный нежности. На этот раз пульс Дерека зачастил совсем по другой причине. Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Стайлз мягко улыбнулся ему и сжал Дерека в объятиях.

Они сделают это. Они обязаны это сделать, иначе Дерек не жилец.

***

Разумеется, Дереку пришлось остаться в машине, он ведь не был копом. На случай, если Питер вздумает причинить ему вред пока все заняты происходящим в здании, было решено оставить в машине еще и двух полицейских.

Дерек боялся, но вовсе не за себя, а за Стайлза, участвующего в операции по задержанию. Да, он был вооружен и в бронежилете. Но этот самый жилет не защитит от пули в лоб.

Дерек сидел на заднем сидении черного полицейского джипа, судорожно переминая пальцы, на передних же креслах расположились офицеры.

С начала операции прошло всего десять минут, которые ощущались как целая вечность. Со звуком первых выстрелов Дерек напрягся и дернулся вперед.

— Мистер Хейл, оставайтесь на месте, — требовательно сказал один из полицейских, останавливая его рукой.

Дыхание Дерека участилось, его мысли были поглощены одним только Стайлзом. Больше всего ему хотелось выбежать из этой чертовой машины, отыскать Стайлза, убедиться, что с ним все в порядке, но он прекрасно осознавал, что его остановят прежде, чем он сможет сделать хотя бы шаг. Он был легкой мишенью, и это дико злило. Дерек заметил первых людей, похищенных для продажи, выбегающих из здания, живых и здоровых, пока копы прикрывали путь их отступления. Перестрелка внутри здания набирала обороты.

Затем, пока Дерек был занят напряженным наблюдением за выбегавшими со склада людьми, раздалось два выстрела, разбивших лобовое стекло их автомобиля. Кровь хлынула во все стороны: оба копа, сидевших перед ним, были убиты выстрелом в голову.

Дерек подпрыгнул — адреналин бежал по его венам, а сердце едва не остановилось, когда он заметил Питера, направляющегося прямо к автомобилю. Ебаный пиздец.

Ну разумеется, разумеется, он каким-то образом сбежал! Должно быть, он все же знал что-то о Стайлзе, в противном случае его бы застали врасплох и сразу же повязали полицейские.

У Дерека сбилось дыхание, пока он перебирался за заднее сидение и открывал багажник, чтобы выбраться. У него было два варианта: бежать со всех ног, но тогда он будет полностью открыт для обстрела и дядя с легкостью застрелит его, или же он может со всей осторожностью обойти машину — вот его единственный выигрышный вариант. Они находились на приличном расстоянии от складского здания, рядом находилось другое строение, но у Дерека не было никаких шансов добежать до него, не получив при этом пулю в затылок.

Дерек не потрудился закрыть багажник, он выбрался из него и медленно двинулся вбок, не отходя от машины. Когда он поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть, насколько близко к нему находился Питер, раздался оглушительный выстрел. К счастью, дядя не размозжил его мозги по асфальту.

Едва не задыхаясь от недостатка кислорода, Дерек присел на корточки, придвинулся к краю машины и выглянул из-за угла. Питер находился перед ним. Блядь, он точно труп.

— Дерек! — поддразнивая позвал его Питер. — Хочешь узнать один секретик?

Он наблюдал за тем, как Питер двигался вдоль машины с правой стороны, в то время как сам находился по левую, чуть ли не припав к земле.

— Пожар и вправду организовали Ардженты. Вернее, один конкретный Арджент — Кейт — вот только работала она не в одиночку.

Дерек застыл, не совсем уверенный в том, что правильно истрактовал слова Питера. Годы назад Дерек был довольно близок с Кейт, они даже переспали несколько раз, когда он был полностью раздавлен потерей семьи, но их отношения никогда не выходили за рамки дружбы. В конце концов он устал от этого дерьма: ее манипуляций и бездушности, полного и абсолютного отсутствия даже намека на совесть. Вскоре он разорвал с ней всякие связи. И не видел ее около трех лет.

— Понимаешь ли, Дерек, — резко продолжил Питер, его голос звучал как никогда близко. Дерек, все еще пригнувшись, перебежал к капоту автомобиля. С противоположной стороны послышались шаги Питера. — Талия была старше и, когда родители отошли в мир иной, именно она взяла на себя управление, хотя вовсе не годилась для подобной роли, у нее отсутствовали какие-либо навыки. Да и к тому же — женщина Дон? Неслыханно! Но наши родители назначили наследницей именно ее в своем... тайном волеизъявлении. Ее, а не меня. Талия Хейл — золотой ребенок, идеальная сестра и гордость нашего отца.

Дерек схватился за пассажирскую дверь, когда осознал, о чем говорил дядя.

— Потом же... по правде говоря, с тобой было проще выждать свое время. Плюс, едва придя к власти, ты был еще более убогим, чем сейчас. — Дерек услышал, что шаги Питера стихли, как только он подобрался к углу автомобиля. Он оглянулся, стараясь выровнять дыхание. — Я понял, что твое тупоумие и безрассудство сведут тебя в могилу раньше, чем я. На протяжении какого-то времени я даже думал, что ты мог бы оказаться полезен. То, как ты, не дрогнув и мускулом убил криминального авторитета, как и всех людей до него, подарило мне надежду.

У Дерека свело все внутренности.

— Вот только долго это не продлилось, и ты вновь превратился в глупую кроткую овечку. Не хотел никого убивать, прилагая все усилия, чтобы наши нелегальные сделки были настолько чистыми, насколько это возможно. Ты так глупо отказался от щедрых подарков твоего единственного живого родственника.

Питер намекал на тот случай, когда он связал женщину и ждал, пока Дерек ее изнасилует. Дерек вздрогнул, ощущая подступающую тошноту.

— Потому я затаился, поджидая пока не предоставится идеальная возможность убить тебя и выставить все так, словно у меня не было иного выхода. Это прокатило с большей частью нашей семьи — Кейт безумно хотела сделать это, была так воодушевлена!.. Даже забавно, насколько сильно она презирала нашу семью. К счастью, я тоже. Но вы с Лорой той ночью решили пойти развлекаться вместо участия в семейном... собрании.

Дерек лязгнул зубами, всеми фибрами души сожалея, что не захватил с собой оружие. Его остановил тот факт, что вокруг него находились десятки копов, которые согласились не выдвигать против него обвинения в обмен на его помощь, вот почему он оставил пистолет в кабинете. Сейчас это решение казалось ему фатальной ошибкой. Хотя тогда он был слишком обеспокоен по иной причине, потому не было времени хорошенько все обдумать.

— С Лорой все оказалось... просто. Подождал два года, пока все уляжется, и перерезал ей горло в аллее прямо за клубом. Полиция повелась на то, что это было обычное нападение уличной банды. После нее главным стал ты, и тут мне следовало быть осторожнее: тебя я убить подобным образом не мог, вызвало бы много ненужных подозрений. Потому я ждал... но ты, Дерек, ты был очень занятым мальчиком, не так ли?

Вновь послышались шаги, и Дерек передвинулся дальше.

— Поставлял информацию полиции. И твоего парня я тоже успел заметить, когда он забежал на склады с этим значком на груди... Мне следовало догадаться. Нет, про тебя я знал — выяснил пару недель назад, но вот твой парень... он провел даже меня. Он хороший актер, то, как он притворялся, будто ему есть до тебя дело и как делал вид, словно он мелкая криминальная сошка, выше всяких похвал. Теперь ты понимаешь, Дерек, что испортил мой план твоей идеальной смерти? Смерти, которая никоим образом бы не указывала на мою причастность. Сейчас же я вынужден убить тебя, как бы кроваво и грязно не получилось, увы.

Шаги Питера ускорились и Дерек задохнулся в ужасе. Он вновь оказался у передней части машины, но тут Питер обогнул автомобиль и направил на него оружие. Питер выстрелил, Дерек уклонился, ощутив резкое жжение в руке.

Дерек, болезненно вздохнув, попытался встать и бежать, но Питер поймал его за подол пальто и швырнул на землю.

— Здесь ты и умрешь, Дерек, — на лице Питера расцвета дьявольская усмешка, глаза его маниакально блестели. Он направил пистолет на Дерека.

Дереку хотелось плакать, но он бы никогда не доставил дяде такого удовольствия.

— Ты так жалок... Просто удивительно — тебя родила моя сестра, и все же ты полное ничтожество. Единственное, надо отдать должное: моя сестра никогда не была жалкой и слабой. Но вот ты... — он фыркнул, его рука чуть дрогнула, но пистолет все так же был направлен в грудь Дереку. — Скажи «прощай», Дерек.

Вместо этого Дерек выплюнул злое «пошел на хер», на что Питер рассмеялся. Его палец находился на спусковом крючке, но, до того, как он смог его нажать, раздался выстрел, и в голове Питера появилась маленькая аккуратная дыра. Прошла секунда, другая — и пистолет выпал из его рук, а тело повалилось прямиком на Дерека, который с отвращением откинул его на землю.

Дерек ловил ртом воздух, Стайлз опустил пистолет и подбежал к нему.

— Ты в порядке? — буквально прокричал Стайлз, упав на колени возле Дерека.

— Ага, да, все хорошо, я в порядке, — как мантру повторял Дерек, пока Стайлз осматривал его на предмет ранений.

Стайлз посмотрел Дереку в глаза — на его ресницах застыли слезы, хотя он и улыбался.

— Мы взяли их, Дерек, взяли!

— Вы правда это сделали? — переспросил Дерек, не веря своим ушам.

— Да, — засмеялся Стайлз, но голос его дрожал. — Некоторые из похищенных погибли, но... с большинством оставшихся все будет хорошо. По крайней мере, физически, — исправился он, смотря Дереку куда-то за плечо. Полицейские машины все прибывали, а со здания склада выводили людей Дерека, закованных в наручники.

— Отлично, это просто потрясающе, — облегченно выдохнул Дерек, в упор глядя на Стайлза, который счастливо улыбался.

— Это все ты, Дерек. Без тебя бы ничего не получилось. Без тебя даже не предоставилось подобной возможности.

Дерек едва мог все это переварить, все происходило так быстро — и вот Стайлз ухватился за него и потянул наверх, помогая встать. Он посмотрел на тело Питера, стеклянный взгляд, направленный в небо, и не знал, что чувствует по этому поводу. Что он знал точно — он не скорбел ни капли. Он не чувствовал горечи утраты родного дяди или грусти по поводу того, что теперь он единственный живой Хейл.

Ну, а если начистоту... все же было немного грустно. Дерек следил за Стайлзом, который только что обнаружил тела полицейских, защищавших его — тот уже звонил детективам Бойду и Мартин доложить о случившемся.

Когда Стайлз наконец вновь посмотрел на него, то Дерек понял: тот самый момент, о котором он мечтал последние месяцы настал. Нормальная жизнь, ну или настолько нормальная, насколько она может быть у Дерека. Теперь он был свободен и волен уйти вместе со Стайлзом. Он ощущал небывалую легкость, когда его вели к машине, чтобы отвезти в полицейский участок записать показания.

— Я свободен, — прошептал Дерек, когда они устроились сзади в патрульной машине. Стайлз, сидящий рядом с ним, повернул голову в его сторону, и, не обращая никакого внимания на Лидию и Бойда, взял за руку.

— Мы свободны.

Дерек окинул взглядом Стайлза: его тату, голубую прядь волос, лицо. Дыхание перехватило. В глазах Стайлза отсвечивали золотистым оттенком уличные фонари, и в этот момент Дерек подумал, что ничего прекраснее в жизни не видел.

— Я люблю тебя, — тихо произнес Дерек. И это была чистая правда. Слова шли от самого сердца.

Стайлз широко улыбнулся и, прислонившись к Дереку, поцеловал.

— И я тебя люблю, — прошептал он в губы Дерека. На душе стало невероятно горячо от таких слов.

Стайлз не был развлечением на ночь, а Дерек — частью его работы. Они значили друг для друга куда больше, и Дерек прекрасно понимал, что без Стайлза он бы ни за что не выбрался из всего этого живым. За последний год Стайлз стал для него всем, и пускай не все всегда было гладко, они справились, они прошли через все это вместе.

Дерек не отпускал руку Стайлза до тех пор, пока ему не сказали, что нельзя присутствовать при даче показаний. Они до последнего держались друг за друга, после чего Стайлз направился к приемной, напоследок кинув мягкую, любящую улыбку Дереку. Все будет хорошо.

Дерек не мог перестать улыбаться.

  
  



End file.
